To tell the truth
by Spicy-Chica
Summary: I'm reposting the story, I did some rewritting and I hope ya enjoy
1. Chapter1

AN: Ok, I know I've already posted this story, but I went back and re-read it and I found alot of room for improvement and growth so I decided to re-post the new improved version.  
  
Disclaimer: I am currently in a heated debate with Jason Katims on how much it should cost for me to have legal ownership of Roswell......I say $12.00. He says $7000.00.  
For now I don't own Roswell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I HATE HIM!!!!" Maria Deluca screamedas she entered the Crashdown Cafe, only to find her best friend Liz Parker wipping down the counter.  
  
"What did Micheal do now" Liz asked in a dull voice, and  
made herself comfortable on the counter top.  
  
Maria took a deep breath a prepared to tell Liz of Michaels latest mess up  
  
"Ok, well Micheal and I were walking over here and I was telling him that I thought the you and Max were completely mesrible without each other and- "  
  
"Do you really think Max is mesrible too?" interruped Liz, who yet agian had that far away look in her eyes which occured every Max's name was mentioned in Liz's presence.  
  
"Lizzie, sweetie, my problem first" Maria stated slightly annoyed  
  
"OH! right...sorry, please continue" Liz was slightly embarresed for getting caught day dreaming agian.  
  
"Thank you"Maria takes a slight pause to remember her place and continues  
"Anyway, I said that I wished *someone* loved me as much as you and Max love each other" Maria gave an exasperated sigh and a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Very subtle Maria" Liz smirked "so what did he say?"  
  
"nothing"   
  
"nothing??...he just stared at you?" Liz asked confusedly, Michael was dence but not THAT dence.  
  
"No, the reason Michael didn't reply was because, my wounderful boyfriend, who is suppose to freakin *love* me was too busy stareing at the long legged bimbo with the skirt that was about an inch away from being a belt!" Maria's voice was now at glass breaking levels and her left eye was twitching.....she was pretty darn upset.  
  
Liz blinked a few times before finally speaking "Thats really bad"  
  
"I am NEVER going to speak to him agian, not even if he gets on his hands and knees and licks my feet and I going to forgive him!!!" she cossed her arms sturbbornly as if to prove a point.  
  
Liz rolls her eyes and laughs slightly "quit lying to yourself Maria, you and I both know that in about 2 weeks you and Micheal will be in the eraser room doing God knows what and you will not once think about hateing him"  
  
"Your right..... but I still need to make him sweat it out a little...I actually wanna see him licking my feet" Maria's face light up with the thought of Big Bad Micheal on his hands and knees begging for her forgiveness.  
  
Liz puts her arm around Marias shoulder "You my dear friend are a true master mind"  
  
"It takes years of practice" Maria replied smugly " but we need a new subject, talking about my poor abused love life isn't very interesting"  
  
"Isabel is gonna be here in a sec, she wants to help out today since were short handed" Liz tiredly rested head on her right hand.  
  
"Why?" Maria looked around the empty cafe "No ones here, except us"  
  
"My guess, she's probably bored, or out of money"   
  
"Oh" Maria looks around a little then suddenly speaks up " How are things going with you and Maxie poo?"  
  
"Maxie poo?"  
  
"What?!?...I think its cute"   
  
Liz laughs and shakes her head a little "Well Maxie poo still thinks I slept with Kyle, which is so wrong and he is spending way too much time with Tess.  
  
"I really hate her Liz, I swear if you would let me...just one punch and she'd be out" She punches her fist into her palm.  
"As much as I would like to let you take her out, I can't. Max and her have to be together for the sake of the world"  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile across the street at the muesum Max Evans and Micheal Gurian were waiting for   
Alex Whitman to show up.  
  
"You should have seen this girl, extra long legs, extra short skirt, two very nice combonations" Michael said with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Were you with Maria at the time?" Max asked as he looked up from the picture he was forced to paint of a purple and green cat with a ray gun in its mouth.   
  
"Yeah, she was saying something about how she wished you and Liz loved her as much as someone else or something like that, I wasn't listening, why?" Micheal asked confused  
  
"Because I'm pretty sure i just saw her stomp into the Crashdown and she looked pissed" said Max while gazeing out the window towards the cafe.  
  
Micheal says a few choice words under his breath "she's probably gonna try and ingnore me agian or make me beg for forgiveness"  
  
"Has she done that before?" asked Max  
  
"Yeah...she doesn't fight fair" Suddenly Micheal decides that he didn't like the subject being on his relationship with Maria and he decides to change the subject "Whats up with you and Tess, the two of you are spending alot of time together"  
  
"More like her stalking me" Max snorts  
  
Please tell me your kidding" Micheal ask with wide eyes "  
  
"Nope, yeasterday I was changing in my room and I swear to God that I saw some one in the tree outside, just looking into my window" Max gave an involantary shutter.  
  
"It might not have been Tess, it could have been the FBI!!" Micheal said hopefully, he still had the need to protect Tess, not because he liked her but because she was "one of them".  
  
"FBI agents don't have blond curly hair and wear a shirt that says in big bold letters "I'M YOUR DESTINY MAX!!" Max rubbed his face with his hands exasperatedly and continued "she's just...she isn't.....I dunno"   
  
"She's not Liz" Micheal said knowinly.  
  
"Right!!! I wanted to be with Liz but she kept pushing me away and then slept with Kyle, I don't think I can trust her again" Max had a hurt look on his face.  
  
"You think Liz would sleep with Kyle!!!" came a shocked new voice to the conversation as Alex came into the room.  
  
Max looked over to Alex confused, he was sure that either Maria or Liz would have told Alex what happend, he was the two girls closes friend afterall   
  
"I don't *think* they slept together, I went to Liz's room and saw her and Kyle in bed together...naked!!" yelled Max   
  
Alex stared at Max after his outburst and calmly spoke   
  
"Breath Max, and think about this logically, I've know Liz for almost 8 years and you've know her for 9, she is not the kind of person to just go off and have sex with someone who she doesn't love, and she doesn't love Kyle"   
  
Alex felt he had to defend Liz's honor, since he did consider himself to be Maria and Liz's brother figure.  
  
"I know what I saw Alex, and I didn't think Liz would do that either, but I guess we were both wrong" Max replied bitterly.  
  
He wanted to believe Alex, he *really* did but their was no way around the fact that Liz slept with someone else, she let someone else touch her, hold her, and....he stopped himself there, if his thoughts went any further he would either break down crying or break Kyle's neck.  
  
Micheal decided to keep quiet through this conversation, he just listend intently.  
  
Alex took a beep breath and prepared to give his theory on what happend, he would never believe that his Lizzy would just go off and sleep with someone  
  
"Max you said she had been pushing you away before right?" Alex looked at Max who slowly nodded his head "Liz never wanted to be in between you and your destiny, she could have thought pretending to sleep with Kyle would be the only way for you to forget her and follow "destiny's plan" Alex could tell by looking at Max that he had hit a nerve with him.  
  
Finally Micheal spoke up "Then how do you explain Liz knowing that Max was going to come to her window that night?"   
  
" I don't know" Alex said "but my theory makes a hell alot more sense than Liz actually sleeping with Kyle"  
  
Max held his head in his hands "I have a headache" he moaned "but I think I believe you Alex"  
  
"Just think about it for now Max and we'll figure out something later, but right now I'm starving to death and I wanna eat" stated Alex while holding his stomach.  
  
"Crashdown?"asked Michael  
  
"But Liz works there!!!" yelled Max haveing another outburst, he was didn't want to see her right now...he was afriad that when he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself from carrying her off into the back room and.....nevermind.  
  
"We live in Roswell Max, our dinning opitions arn't that great, so get over it and lets go" Micheal said in an annoyed voice.  
  
Max sighed "fine but I am not responsible for my actions anymore"  
  
  
  
Back at the Crashdownno, customers had arrived yet, Liz, Maria, and Isabel who had arrived just a few minutes ago, were trying to keep themselves occupied.  
  
"I hate my life" mumbled Liz as she rested her head on the counter in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, well, I hate your life too" sighed Maria, as she sat next to Liz and rested her head on the counter as well.  
  
"Thanks buddy" mumbled Liz  
  
"The two of you are pathetic.... I'm mean, look at me, I'm an alien princess who is suppose to be married to one of my best friends, I'm being hunted by the FBI, my parents probably think I'm on drugs since I act so weird, and all the while I have a 6 page report due on "Where I picture myself in 20 years" for English when in fact 20 years from now I could be living on a planet in a galaxy far far away"   
"God, Izzy, breath!!" Liz laughed "you win, enjoy having the worst life among us"  
  
Isabel went back to reading her magazine and mumbled "I intend to"  
  
By this time Max, Micheal and Alex had enter the small cafe. Alex had his usual smile on his face, while Max and Micheal were looking rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh God, I don't want to deal with this right now" groaned Liz "Maria...my sister...could you take their order?...please please, with cedar oil on top?" Liz had a death grip on Maria's hand.  
  
"First off, cedar oil is not to be used as a topping and second, I want to advoid Mr. Sensative just as much as you want to advoid Max." Said Maria while prying Liz off her hand.  
  
"I swear the two of you are insane, I'll take their order if it will get you to stop whining!" Isabel grabbed some menus from behind the counter.  
  
"Oh!! Izzy I am now in you debt, forever I swear!" Liz said as she gave Isabel a hug.  
  
"Yes, you are....and don't hug me" Isabel headed toward the guys table while Maria and Liz rushed into the back room to prepare the food since Micheal had the day off.  
  
"Ok, what do you three want to eat"asked rather rudely Isabel  
  
"Why are you working today? where are Liz and Maria?" Max asked   
  
"I think their in the back avoiding you and Micheal" stated Isabel annoyed  
  
Alex suddenly stood up and in had loud booming voice yelled out "LIZ, MARIA GET YOU BUTTS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND STOP AVOIDING MAX AND MICHEAL" Much to his friends humiliation.  
The two girls emerged from the backroom with pink hues gracing both their faces, and went to their friends table as an uncomfortable silents spread through the group. Suddenly Maria decided to try and break the slients,   
"You know, what?" she asked directed towards Micheal  
  
"What?"   
  
"I seriously hate you"   
  
"Thats not an unusual event"  
  
"You could at least say that your sorry"  
  
"I didn't do anything, so why should I be sorry?"  
  
"Why is it so hard for you to be a careing boyfriend?!?!"  
  
Before he could answer, the loud ringing of the phone interupped.   
  
"I'll get it" said Liz, who during Maria and Micheal's performance had been trying not to notice Max's all knowing gaze.  
  
"No, Liz, if I don't leave right now I'll end up commiting a felon on someone's aliend butt" Maria was using her famous death glare on Micheal.  
  
"But-"   
But it was too late, Maria was already halfway across the room and picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" they overheard Maria ask "Oh my God!.........how are you.........I'm fine.........we really miss you........you are? really?......ok I'll get her, Liz phone!!" Maria was grinning from ear to ear which caused Liz to be a little more than curious as she approched the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked "Jake?!?! whats going on?........wow really?.........I miss you too......ok......ok......bye"  
  
"Did you say Jake?" ask Alex  
  
"Yup!!!!, God it's been like what 3 years since we last saw him?" asked Maria  
  
"If you don't mind me asking.....who the hell is Jake?" Isabel inquired  
  
"Liz, Alex and I met Jake at summe camp when we were 14, he was the first person we actually let into are little group,and we all got really close to him" Maria said while doing a little dance around the space ship shaped tables.  
  
"Yeah but if I remember right, he was alot closer to Liz" Alex stared elbowing her in the ribs "Remember that Liz? you were a baaaaaaad girl" Alex said with a grin.  
  
Max suddely got rather angry at this Jake guy, how many guys had Liz dated that he didn't know about? Sure it was just summer camp and she was only 14 but it still pissed him off to think of Liz with anyone but him.  
  
"Shut up Alex" laughed Liz "it wasn't that big of a deal, just kissing"   
  
"Kissing all over camp you slut" Maria joked  
  
"You were a wild one Liz" Micheal said and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Until my parents were called, then i went straight"Liz replied  
  
"So what did he want?" asked Alex  
  
"Oh I almost forgot to tell you.......he coming to visit us!!!!" Liz yelled with excitment.  
  
Max almost choked on is own air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!?!?  
  
Who is this Jake guy?  
  
Will Max ever REALLY know the truth about Liz and Kyle?  
  
Will Maria kill Micheal?  
  
Am I ever gonna shut up?  
  
to find out.....read the next chapter!!!  
  
oh and review, I need to know how I'm doing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sooo" Max started, he was driving home with Isabel who was messing with the radio "do you think I should be worried about Liz and this Jake guy?"  
  
Isabel gave a Max an odd look"Gee, I dunno Max.....Liz hasn't done *that* much for you, just found out your an alien and still fell in love with you, put her life and her friends lives in danger, put her happiness on hold so you could have your "destiny", and pretty much saved our lives a few times for *you*, but she might completely forget about you and have a wild fling with a skinny friend that she hasn't seen in 3 years" Isabel replied her voice dripping with scarasm.  
  
"You enjoy making me sound stupid don't you?" Max asked with an annoyed tone.  
  
"More than you will ever know" she smiled.  
  
"Could you please be the least bit helpful and tell me how to talk to Liz about the whole Kyle situation" he begged.  
  
"Are you sure that she didn't really sleep with him?" she inquired  
  
"Alex put so much logic behind his theory its hard for me to have doubts" he said  
  
"Why don't you just be honest with Liz?" she asked  
  
"Because if she thinks she has a good reason for lying to me then she will be stubborn and do everything in her power to make me believe that she actually slept with Kyle" Max's knuckles were turning white with the pressure he was using to grip the steering wheel.  
  
"THATS IT!!!" she yelped "Go directly to Kyle and get the truth out of him"  
  
"I might end up arrested for murder if I'm with him for too long" he said in a grim voice.  
  
"All the more reason for him to hurry with the truth" she replied smuggly  
  
  
  
  
  
"That makes your butt look big" Maria said while Liz tried on a pair of plaid pants in her bedroom  
  
"Sometimes I wounder why we're still friends" Liz glared at Maria.  
  
"Because any other friend would let you walk around in ugly plaid pants that make your butt look huge" she stated while scanning Liz's cds, "Why are you getting so dressed up anyway...we're just picking up Jake from the airport"  
  
"I want to look nice, the last time he saw me I looked like a little boy with pigtails" Liz replied  
  
"Please don't tell me your wanting to get with Jake agian" she said with wide eyes  
  
"NO!!! no no no" Liz whipped around to face Maria "I LOVE Max, you know that, I just feel like showing off alittle to someone who hasn't seen me in three years, especially someone who I use to have a...."thing" with"   
  
"Oohh" said Maria "I got ya.....but those pants really do make your butt huge"  
  
"Bite me" grumbled Liz  
  
"What time are we picking him up?" asked Maria.  
  
Liz glanced at the clock and said "in about an hour, in Alex gonna come with us?"  
  
"Nope" Maria flopped on Liz's bed and continued "he's planning on forgetting what Geomantry problems we're doing for homework tonight and asking Isabel for some "help" if you know what I mean."   
  
"He's a sick, sick man" Liz groned "but then agian all three of us have been big pubbles of love goo since we met *them*"  
  
"Sad but true" Maria looked at her watch and got up "Ok well I'm gonna go get ready and I'll be back in 45 minutes to pick you up, got it?"  
  
Liz was stareing at her pants in the mirror "Got ya"  
  
Maria grinned "Maybe it isn't the pants that make your butt look big" she said in a thoughtful tone "you have been eating alot of those alien blasts" she rushed out the door before the pillow Liz threw could hit her  
  
  
  
  
"HE'S HERE!!!!!!!!!" Shrieked Maria right into Liz's ear  
  
"AHH!! Maria!! I'm right here lower the volume a little" Liz looked around alittle "where is he, I don't see him?"  
  
" Actually, I just ment his flight was here....I have seen him get off yet"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"All I see is a bunch of old people, a slutty red head, a nun, and one major hottie"  
  
"Is it just me or is the"hottie" walking striaght towards us?"  
  
"I'm afraid it isn't just you babe, hows my hair?"  
  
But before Liz could answer the "hottie" reached them and spoke.  
  
"Mia? is that you" his large green eyes asked with curiousity  
  
"Jake? dear lord, you look great" she said with excitment as Jake gave her a giant hug.  
  
While this was happenng Liz admired the change in her old friend, he had obviously been working out, his well built harn and toned chest were hard to miss. His faced had cleard up from the complexction problem he had growing up as well, his thick black hair was no longer in it's fromer bowl cut but was spiked,he looked amazing, but no where near as amazing as Max.  
  
"MY God, is that you Lizzy?" Jake interuped Liz's thoughts  
  
"In the flesh" she replied with a smile.  
  
Jake picked Liz up in a hug and spun her around "You look great!, you've really changed"   
  
"So have you, you look....well......hott" Liz had slight blush to her face.  
  
Jake got a smug grin on his face "I know"  
  
"And so modest at that!!" Said Maria while analyzing the way Jake was looking at Liz, she had seen that look before....on Max....when he looked at Liz  
  
  
  
  
AN: that seems like a good place to stop.... I know the chapters are short but i have a major case of writers block and I also understand that most of this chapter was talking but I promise it will get better....  
  
  
  
Please R&R......be gental on the flames, I burn easily 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 baby!!!!   
  
  
  
"So, Jack, just how long have you known Liz.......uh and Maria and Alex" Max said with a grim look.  
  
The entire group were gatherd in the cafe to meet the new guy.  
  
"Um...well first of all its Jake, and I've know these three for a about 3 or 4 years" Jakes eyes paused on each of his old friends and gave a slight wink at Liz which didn't go unnoticed by Max.  
  
Micheal studied Jake a while before speaking. "Is there anything we should know about the three of them that they happend to have left out" he asked half joking, half serious.  
  
"Yeah!!! I never would have thought that Liz would be a make out monster" Isabel said in a loud booming voice.  
  
Suddenly the entire table was overcome with slients.  
  
"Well" Jake breaking into everyones thoughts "we did lose control few times"Jake tried to hide his grin.  
  
"But it wasn't anything really serious right Jake?" Liz said quickly "I mean we were only 14"  
"Please!! Liz, since the first week of camp and for the 8 weeks after that, the two of you were inseperable!" Alex exclaimed before thinking "and he was constantly sneaking out of our cabin to go see you....and I don't even want to think about what the two of you could do at midnight"  
  
Max suddenly cleared his throat "Well I guess I'm gonna get outta here and , um...help mom with dinner, I'll see you at home Izzy, by you guys.....c-ya later Jack"  
  
"Again its Jake" Jake said with an exasperated tone and glared at Max. "bye Max"  
  
Maria punched Alex's arm "you idiot....you couldn't keep your mouth shut could you!? Do you think Max actually WANTED to hear about how involved Liz and Jake were!?!?"   
  
Liz quickly stood up "For the last time, there was no "involvement", I was just 14 freaking years old and whatever happend at camp is over now, Jake and I are just friends, so can we please just STOP talking about my past relationship with him, or my relationship with Max for that matter, because both of those are history!!!...and no matter how much I cared for Jake or how much I love Max is gonna change the fact that their OVER!!!!!!!" Liz's face was red and tear streaked, confused and angry, she quickly left the room and rushed upstaires to her room.  
  
Jake for the most part was confused "I guess I'll go up there and talk to her.....she seems sorta ticked at Maria and Alex" he slowly walked in the direction Liz had headed.  
  
Isable stood up "Ummm.....well I guess I better get out of here and see about Max... Alex, will you please give me a ride home?" she asked  
  
"Oh, sure....I'm probably not welcomed here right now anyway" he and Isabel both left, leaving Micheal and Maria alone.  
  
"Well that was entertaining" Said Micheal  
  
"You could have helped out a little" Maria gave a pointed look at Micheal  
  
"What did you want me to do? Tie up you and Alex and tape your mouths to shut the two of you up?"  
  
"You could have at least changed the subject...or even not brought the freakin subject up in the first place!!"  
  
"How do you always find some way to blame things on me!"  
  
"BECAUSE ITS USUALLY YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"WELL THIS TIME IT'S YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"GOD I HATE YOU!"  
  
"SAME TO YOU!  
  
Maria and Michael stared at each other in slients, both breathing heavily, before Michael spoke  
"Eraser room....7:30a.m., be there.   
  
"Got ya" Said Maria before she turned and went into the back room.  
  
Micheal ran a sweaty hand through his hair and walk out of the Cafe, with is mind swimming with thoughts of a certain blond pixie.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
Liz was furious and she didn't even know *why*, she knew her friends were just kidding , she knew she didn't even have a reason for being upset, but the fact that they said all of that stuff in front of Max just drove her nuts. She didn't want Max to know about her past relationships because in her eyes those could never in a million years compare to what she had with Max, even if she and Max couldn't be together. *Plus Jake being here is weird.... he's so flirty with me*  
  
As if hearing her thoughts Jake knocks on the door and enters. "Are you ok?" he askes  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just needed to have a little break down to get it all out of my system" Liz gave an exasperated sigh and flopped onto her bed.  
  
"Lizzy, I'm sorta confused about what all was said out there....could you possible explain alittle, like...what the deal with that Max guy is?"  
  
"Well....Max and I we were a couple and we recently broke up....and neither of us wanted to"  
  
"Then why did you?"  
  
Liz groaned and rolled to face him "I can't explain"  
  
Jake seemed to be deep in thought befor finally speaking. "Is there a chance that the two of you will get back together?"  
  
Liz's mind flashed with memories of Future Max. "No"  
  
Jake's hand went out and gently stroked Liz's cheek "Good, that means I didn't come to Roswell for no reason"  
  
Liz was frozen in shock, "what?" she asked weakly  
  
"Thats why I came out here Liz" Jake slowly leaned towards her and befor he was a mere inch from her face and continued "I came to get you back"  
  
Liz couldn't move....just moments ago she was in tears and in utter confusion and now her old friend from summer camp was here, in here room talking about "getting her back"  
  
Liz's thoughts were cut off by a warm pressure upon her lips, Jake was kissing her.  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Alex pulled his car into the Evans drive way and turned to face the blonde beauty beside of him "What do you think about this whole thing with Jake and Liz" he asked  
  
Isabel turned to face Alex and without a hint of a smile said "I really don't know but I that Max has some competition"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Arn't I cruel? evil? just plain mean? .......YES I AM!!!!!  
  
  
So what do you guys think so far? give me som suggestions  
  
Plus I'm in the process of writting a future fic....with the Pod Squad and their children and the kids discovering their family "history" so to speak 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with chapter 4!!  
and I want to thank you guys for all the great reviews *wipes a tear from her eye* I love you all  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell (yet)  
  
  
  
  
  
*What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? * Liz was frantic, Jake was kissing her!! So she did the only thing that came to mind, she balled up her hand and swung it into his gut.  
  
Jake doubled over in pain, who would have thought that the petite girl infront of him could pack so much power.  
  
"You IDIOT!!!" she screamed "What the freakin hell were you thinking?!"  
  
"I just thought I would go with the moment" Jake replied shortly  
  
"What moment?!" She shouted "The moment where I was crying about my messed up relationship with Max? where I was emotionally unstable!? did you honestly think to yourself 'hey Liz is upset, I think I'll make it worse and kiss her', was that your plan?"   
  
"I just figured that if you found out about how I feel about you, it would clear up how you feel" he rubbed his now sore nose.  
  
"My feelings are perfectly clear, I love Max, I will always love Max" suddenly a thought occured to her.   
"Oh my God, Max is gonna kill you... you are going to die a slow and painful death just because you had to be stupid and kiss me"  
  
"I thought you said you guys were broken up?" the fear in Jakee's voice was odvious, Max looked like he wanted to kill Jake at the diner and now he had a reason to.  
  
"We are, but Max loves me and the fact remains that your probably gonna have either Max, Maria, Alex, Isabel and maybe Micheal on your butt for the stunt you just pulled" she had a non-joking tone to her voice.  
  
Jake slowly regained his courage " Liz I'm not going to be sorry for kissing you because I really do care about you, and as long as your not with someone I'm going to keep trying, because I know that some part of you cares for me too"  
  
With that Jake left her room, but somehow she knew he wasn't lieing when he said he was going to keep trying to be with her.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Max!!" Isabel called walking into his room, she noticed a large lump under his covers "Oh God, Max your such a loser" she pulled the cover off of him.  
  
"God, Iz, just leave me alone" Max was lying face down with a pillow over his head.  
  
"Someone has to knock some sense into you" she gave a slight smile and her brothers moody state before she continued "You need to get off your sorrry butt and go fight for your woman!!"   
  
"Fight for my woman?...this isn't a western Isabel, plus Liz probably doesn't want to be with me now that she has Jake back"   
  
"Max, listen to me, Liz loves you, you know she didn't sleep with Kyle so there shouldn't be anything keep you two apart" her tone wasn't harsh or scarastic at all, it was tender and careing.  
  
"I want her to make her own decision" Max mutterd.  
  
"Think about it Max, she pretended to sleep with Kyle so that you'll forget about her, and for awhile you did, so why would she choose to be with someone whose suppose to have forgotten her?"  
  
"You've been hanging out with Alex for too long, his logic is rubbing off on you" Max sighed.  
  
Isabel smiled "You've already proven that you love her enough to live without her in your life, now go prove that you love her enough to put her back in your life." And with that she strolled out of the room and into the kitchen to call Maria.  
  
"Hello?" answerd Maria  
  
"I need your help"   
  
"Isabel?,what do you need help with?"  
  
"Max and Liz"  
"Enough said, I'll call Micheal and Kyle you calll Alex and we'll meet at Michaels appartment"  
  
"Shouldn't you ask Michael before we meet there?"  
  
"Nope, he knows that hes in the dog house and if he crosses me the punishment will be great"  
  
"You worry me"  
  
"Talk to you later"  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
  
After his talk with Isabel, Max headed straight for Liz's house, he needed to get her back, he also planned to set that Jake guy straight. As he reached the Crashdown he noticed Jake's car pulling out which just increased Max's desire to make sure he and Liz were back together. He rushed up the latter only to find her on the balcolany in her lawn chair. He slowly approched her and softly spoke.  
  
"Hey"   
  
She rolled her eyes upwards "of course you show up, as if I'm not confused enough as it is lets add Max!!"  
  
"Pardon?" he asked confusedly  
  
"I'm sorry, just really confused right now" she sighed  
  
"Oh, um..do you want me to leave?" he walked toward the fire-escape  
  
"No, I need some company" She gave an almost loving smile.  
  
"Liz, I think we need to talk" Max touched her arm and got a sudden flash  
  
~FLASH~  
((Liz yelling at Maria and Alex))  
  
~FLASH~  
((Liz in her room crying when Jake walks in))  
  
~FLASH~  
((Jake kissing a confused Liz))  
  
~FLASH~  
((Liz yelling at Jake))  
  
  
The flashes suddenly stop and Max is taken over by emotions, but mostly anger, Jake dared to risk death and kiss Liz?   
  
Liz saw the flashes as well and noticed the enraged look on Max's face.  
  
"Max, it was nothing just a stupid kiss"   
  
"Liz, I'm going to go talk to Jake and set a few things straight but before I go"   
  
Max stroked her cheek ans gave her a short but passionate kiss.   
  
"I love you, I will always love you and nothing you do is going to change that" with that he left. Leaving Liz even more confused than before he showed up, she had failed to make him fall out of love with her, she had failed her duty...the world would be destroyed, but still, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
  
  
R&R   
  
Luv yall!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.  
To tell the truth.  
  
AN: It is 3 a.m. and I haven't slept in 30 hours so I'm basically running on Expresso and Pixie sticks, so if it sounds like I was writting this while I was on drugs, you'll know why. Plus I'm really paranoid that my parents are gonna wake up and ground me from my beautiful computer   
  
Disclaimer: I live in Arkansas and work at Subway....do you really think I own Roswell?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group of five teens gatherd into Micheal's small appartment, with Isabel and Alex shareing the old love seat, Kyle on the floor, Micheal in his favorite chair and Maria paceing the floor in front of them.  
  
"Tell me agian why we're here" Alex sighed  
  
"Because, Max and Liz are falling apart" Maria knew all about Future Max fiasco yet kept her promise to Liz and never told a soul about what happend, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to get Liz to tell Max herself.   
  
"How is that our problem" Michael ducked just before the pillow thrown by his loving girlfriend didn't hit him square in the face.  
  
"Because you pig, Max and Liz are ALWAYS looking out for us.... their the mom and dad of the group, why can't they be happy?"  
  
"Why am I here?, I mean sure I know about your alien thing but I've never been the biggest fan of Liz and Max's relationship" Kyle questioned.  
  
"Beacause Kyle dearest, you are way over being jealous of Max and you are are the only one who can give us full detail of what happend that night, and you MUST here my brilliant plan" Maria's wide grin continued to streach to unhuman levels.  
  
"My brilliant plan will be very affective" she continued  
  
"Mind, stop stalling and just tell us what the freakin plan is, I'm getting old here" Isabel snapped  
  
"Ah, I see Isabel has gone into bitchy mode, so here's the plan,... we lock them in a closet" Maria had a look of sucess on her face.  
  
"Thats your brilliant plan?!" Alex asked  
  
"Yeah...whats the problem?"Maria asked, It was obvious that she was dead serious about her plan.  
  
Michael started rubbing his temples, he gave an annoyed sigh and spoke "Maria please tell me you spent more that 5 minutes on this plan"  
  
Maria scoffed at him and said "ofcourse I did Michael, I spent 10 minutes on it, trust me...it will work"  
  
"What if they ignore eachother and kill us" Kyle groned  
  
"Let me ask you this. What do you think Max and Liz would do when trapped in a small room with each other for an extended period of time?" Maria gave a sigh at her friends ignorance "Think of what happend with the eraser room"  
  
"Their overactive sex drive will take action and they'll do......uh....things my little brother shouldn't do" Isabel was starting to understand the way Maira was thinking.  
  
"Right!, and when they get really hott and heavy what do you think will happen?"   
  
"........She'll get flashes" Isabel gasped as the idea just hit her as well "Thats the way Max can find out what happend"  
  
"But what if they don't kiss?" asked Alex  
  
"God, we all know that they won't be able to keep their hands off eachother" Maira sighed and gave Alex and knowing look.  
  
Micheal seemed to be deep in thought before he actually spoke "It might actually work"  
  
"Did you ever doubt me?" Maria said with confindence.  
  
"I won't respond to that" Micheal yet agian was force to duck before a pillow hit his face  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Sorry it's so short. I'm sick and in a bad mood so I decided to write to make myself feel better....but now I'm sleepy 


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys!!!!! Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell....but I am taking volunteers who would like to help me find Jason Katims and make him sign the legal rights over to us and we can restart production!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHHAHAHA *Notices the people staring at her* hmmm....maybe not  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max was angry, very angry, this Jake guy comes into town and within the course of three hours is already trying to take Liz away from him, granted that Liz wasn't actually *HIS* at the time, but that doesn't matter to Max, he was going to make sure that Jake knew that Liz was now off-limits. As he reached the motel that Jake was staying at he was calming down quite a bit, he wouldn't atually kill Jake, just beat him to a bloody pulp, after knocking he heard what sounded like foot steps coming towards the door.  
  
"Max! what are you doing here?" Jake was clearly shocked to see Max at his door, he seriously thought Liz was kidding when she said that Max would kill him for kissing her.  
  
Max noticed how nervous Jake was acting 'Crap...now I feel sorry for this little weasle', "Listen, I know about you kissing Liz and I just came here to set some things straight."  
  
Jake gained a sudden jolt of courage "I don't need to have anything set straight, I have every right to kiss Liz, and I don't need you comeing here and trying to convinence me that kiss her is a mistake, she isn't yours anymore" Jake regretted every word that came out of his mouth 'oh great, just piss off the angry ex boyfriend even more why don't you'  
  
Max closed his eyes and counted to 10, "Look, I love Liz more than anything else in the world, and I don't treat her good enough,.and I want to make it up to her,but I can't do that with you here, she's really cofused, if you really cared about her you would respect her decision and back off"  
  
Jake was considering in options before he finally spoke, "Look Max, all I wanted was to find the girl that I fell for at camp, but I guess I didn't notice that she's no longer the girl I met at camp, somehow you've changed her for the better" Jake reached out his hand which Max gladly took,they shared a friendly hand shake. "I guess I'm gonna get outta here...good luck with Lizzy man" Jake sighed  
  
"Thanks, I'll need it" And with that Max left the motel room, and headed towards the Crashdown Cafe and hopefully to find out what Liz has been hideing from him.  
  
***  
  
AN: That was such a freakin short chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Writters block is a thing of the devil. 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm finally getting this chapter out arn't you proud of me?!?!?!?!  
  
  
I don't own Roswell  
  
  
  
  
  
'He's gonna kill Jake......why am I not more upset about that?' Liz was in deep thought 'Why am I always the one that this crap happens to? You never see Isabel or Maria going through this kind of stuff.....fate must hate my guts'.   
  
Maria watched from the back window, she could tell that her best friend was unhappy, 'As God as my witness my friends was never go unhappy agian!!!', suddenly her cell phone rang, "Hello" she said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Ok, Maria, Max is on is way over there now, it should be in about 10 minutes"  
  
"Thanks for doing all of this Jake, your an excellent actor, I'm impressed"  
  
"Hey, how could I not help, after you called me last month and told me about how unhappy Lizzy was without Max...I had to help an old friend, pluse it was fun eventhough Max is kind of scary when he jealous."  
  
Maria gave a short laugh "Yes he is, and I'm just glade this is almost over, I hate keeping secrets from everyone"  
  
"Well your a pretty good actress as well... I gotta get outta here, I'll talk to you later. And good luck with Michael"  
  
"Ok, bye"  
  
"See ya later"  
  
And with that done Maria's plan went into action. She strolled into the dining area and went to Liz, "Hey Lizzy, I need some sugar out of the store room and I don't know which box it's in"  
  
Liz came out of her thoughs "Sure, I'll be right back" She went into back room and as she walked to the store room the door shut behind her, 'Ok that not normal' she though, when she tried to open it she realized that it was locked....Liz suddenly realized what was going on and who was to blame "MARIA!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Micheal stared at the door lock he had just melted, after listening to Liz scream bloody murder for the past two minutes he was having a few doubts. "Maria, you know she's gonna be pissed after this and so will Max"  
  
Maria was stareing out the window waiting for Max to show up "At first she'll be very pissed, but when she realizes that we did it out of love she'll be greatful"  
  
Micheal remained doubtful but stayed slient, 'wants the point in fighting her?, I never win' he thought to himself.  
  
Just then Maria let out a hight pitched squeal "He's here, Michael you have to hide!!"  
  
"Gladly" he was gone and Maria prepared to do some major lying.  
  
  
  
Max was a man on a mission, he was going to find Liz and he was going to win her back, and no one would get in his way, then Maria got in his way.  
  
"Max, I need your help"  
  
He sighed "Not now Maria, I need to talk to Liz"  
  
"She isn't here right now, but you really need to help me, please, please, please?"  
  
"Ok ,ok I'll help, what do you need?" he gave a small smile and laughed at Maria's anticts  
  
"Stupid Michael tried to fix the door knob on the store room and ended up melting is and he can't fix it, which sucks because we are completely out of mustard, and you KNOW that a diner can't run properly without mustard, it just isn't natural" Maria was laying it on thick and enjoying every minute of it 'Forget singing...I'm going to Hollywood!'  
  
"Fine, I'll fix it" Max went to the back and put his hand over the store room door and fixed it, as the door opend Max felt himself being shoved into the room and the door closeing behind him.  
  
"Max?"   
  
He looked up with wide eyes "Liz?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
that about it for now, just let me know what you think and I'll be back with the next chapter later. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all!!!! Chapter 8 is up and going!!!!!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Roswell I wouldn't be trying to take it over now would I?  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Soo..."  
  
"Soooo..."  
  
"How long have they been in there?" Isabel asked  
  
"About an hour" Alex replied  
  
Max and Liz had been in the closet for about an hour and Maria still refused to let them out, she claimed that it would take at least 3 hours for Liz to get over her stubborness. Meanwhile neither Isabel or Alex had seen Maria in over 45minutes, she had gone off with Michael somewhere and never came back, Alex and Isabel really didn't want to know what the couple had been doing for over half an hour so they refused to mention it.  
  
"Ok, this is really boreing lets get outta here and see a movie or something" Alex all but begged Isabel  
  
"What about Max and Liz?"   
  
"Maria will evedually come back and let them out"  
  
"Fine....it was her stupid idea anyway, let her take care of it"  
  
  
  
((Little did they know))  
  
"Michael.......we......should......get back" Maria said between kisses, Michael and her had obviously made up, and were now making up for lost time.  
  
"Isable ........and Alex.......are there.....they.......can let Max and....Liz out"  
  
"But...."Maria's sentance was cut off with Michael's lips pressing agianst hers.  
  
  
*Meanwhile, in the closet*  
  
  
Utter slients, Liz refused to talk to Max, she was afraid that if she spoke all that would come out would be pleas for his forgiveness, vows of undying love, or the truth about the Future Max event....and she just couldn't let that happen.  
  
Max's mind had gone blank, the minute he realized what his so called friends had done, his mind froze... 'I need to find away out of here' he thought to himself  
  
'You are an idiot' a small evil voice inside Max's head complained.  
  
'huh?, what do you mean?' the more innocent part of Max's mind replied.  
  
'You are stuck in a confined space with the love of your freakin life and all you can do is whine about getting out?, my God, I'm ashamed to say I'm your subconcious!!! Do you have ANY hormons?'  
  
'I don't want to take advantage of Liz like that, I don't want to lose her forever'  
  
'Lets face reality Max, you've basically already lost Liz with "stepping back" crap you kept putting her through, so now all thats left for you to do is to get her back, and your sure as hell not gonna get her back by standing there stareing at her, now get your ass over there there and kiss her gosh dang it!!!'  
  
And with a burst of unfound courage, Max made a B-line towards Liz, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
As he approached her, she stood unmoving infront of him.  
  
Liz had a million thoughs going through her head at once, but before she couldd utter a word, Max gently cupped her chin in his warm and and lifted her face towards his.   
  
The warmth of his breath on her face made her lose all rational thought, she no longer wanted to fight her feelings, lie, keep secrets, she just wanted to be with the man she loved. And whith this thought in mind she leaned in more and closed the short distance between them. '  
  
Max didn't know what to think, it was the most amazing kiss he had ever expericanced, the love coming from Liz made him want to dance and sing all at once.   
  
But his celabration was cut short when a wave of images over took him.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
AN: God, corny or what? I'm getting all mushy.  
  
Well.....Like it?.....hate it? .........couldn't care less? ......want me to jump off a bridge?  
  
R&R 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: finally!!!! the last chapter.  
  
Most of this story is told throughs flashes and such but i think it came out pretty well. Also if you have yet to have seen the ep "End of the world" then turn back now cause this thing is full of spoilers goodness.  
  
Also lets pretend for the sake of my story that the whole "Max and Tess sex adventure" in "Baby it's You" never happend  
  
3  
((Flash))  
  
(He sees a image of Liz talking to what he guessed was a physic.)  
  
  
"I've never seen the cards fall like this before. The boy, he's different."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"He's very important, this boy. A leader."   
  
"Yeah, he has this whole other destiny...one that doesn't include me."   
  
"No. He chooses love."   
  
"What?"   
  
" He chooses you."  
  
" No, no, no, no, see, that's impossible."   
  
"The reading is clear. You marry your true love. You have happiness. The card here? Intimacy, sex. You will not be left wanting"  
  
  
((Flash))  
  
(Liz with a white blanket on her head .)  
  
"I, Liz Parker, take Max Evans to be... "  
  
A sudden flash of light interupts her vows.  
  
((Flash))  
  
(Max sees an older version of himself talking to Liz)  
  
"I can't tell you too much, Liz...only what you need to know...but 14 years from now, we are taken over by our enemies. "  
  
"Uh, who's taken over?"   
  
"Everyone. Earth. I need you to help me keep that from happening. We need to change the future. What we do here has to be precise and surgical. No one can know I'm here, especially not me...that is, my younger self."  
  
((Flash))  
  
(Future Max explaining why he's there)  
  
"The closer that you and I grew, the worse it got with Tess, and eventually she left Roswell."   
  
"Because of me?"   
  
" Because of me, and how I treated her. And it turned out Tess was critical to our survival."  
  
"So, um...you want me to help you and Tess get together?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Why don't you just go to Tess?"  
  
"Because it's not just about getting me close to Tess. I need you to help me fall out of love with you."  
  
((Flash))  
  
(Future Max and Liz who are watching Tess from Whitaker's office. )   
  
"So, um...did we get married?"  
  
"We eloped. We were 19."   
  
"We were 19? Wow, that is so young. That is too young."   
  
"That's what I said, but you said that Romeo and Juliet were even younger than us, so we drove to Vegas. Got married at the Elvis chapel."  
  
"So we didn't have a real wedding."   
  
"Oh, we had a great wedding. You called Maria, Michael, Isabel, and Alex, and had them meet us halfway. We spent the whole night singing and dancing in some dive outside Phoenix, and at the end of the night, "I Shall Believe" came on the radio."  
  
" I love that song. "  
  
" I know. Everyone else was exhausted, but not us. Oh, we danced...just the two of us. And ever since then, it's been our song."  
  
((Flash))  
  
(Liz going to Kyle for help. Kyle and Liz are in Liz's room. Kyle is undressing in Liz's room, while Liz is undressing in her bathroom. )  
  
Liz and Kyle lie next to each other in her bed.  
  
Max shows up with the Gomez tickets in hand, just like Future Max had predicted. He sees Liz and Kyle in bed together and is stunned. He drops the tickets and leaves.  
  
((Flash))  
  
(Future Max and Liz outside Liz's bedroom talking.)  
  
"I've fought a thousand battles...but watching you do that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. "  
  
" The look on his face...on your face."   
  
" Maybe it's for the best. For you, too."   
  
" What are you talking about?"   
  
"I saw you with Kyle. He's turning out to be a...a great guy. Maybe it would be better for you to be with a human. "  
  
" Don't you realize what you are to me...and you're always gonna be? You're the love of my life. Everyone else is gonna be second best. There'll never be another you. "  
  
((Flash))  
  
It's at this point the visions finally stop, Max's mind was trying to comprehend what he had just learned.   
  
"You did all of that...for us?" Max questioned  
  
"You weren't suppose to see that Max...everythings ruined now!!" Liz was frantic, all she went through to keep them safe was useless.  
  
"Lizzy, listen to me" Max said gentally "You are amazing, you gave up your entire future for me, Michael and Isabel, but Liz your plan didn't work"  
  
"What do you mean? I did everything I was suppose to"   
  
"I never for a second stopped loving you, and I wouldn't even consider being with Tess, you will always be the only one for me" Max stared loveingly into her eyes  
  
"Max, we can't be together, you heard what future you said, end of the world, death to all, destruction"  
  
"That wasn't because of us, it was because Tess is insecure and can't take no for an answer, if we make sure she feels welcomed and excepted here then we should be fine"  
  
"I don't think that will work Max..." Liz started but Max cut her off  
  
"Liz, you've done everything for us...let me do something now, I love you Liz, and I'm not going to step back and let us be apart...I want to be with my future wife, I want to make sure we have our wedding dance"  
  
At this point Liz was crying tears of joy, she had finally decided that whatever the future holds her and Max would face it together.  
  
~LATER~  
  
Maria rushed into the cafe pulling Michael with her.  
  
"I can't believe the four of us forgot about Max and Liz!!!!, there going to kill us, hurry Michael and fix the stupid door"  
  
With a sigh and a roll of his eyes Michael fixed the melted door knod, which opend to reveal Max and Liz in a passionate embrace completely oblivious to anything around them.  
  
A slow smile spread across Maria's face before she let out a hight pitched squeal, "I AM SO FREAKIN BRILLIANT!!!"  
  
The hight pitched sound of Maria's voice jolted Max and Liz out of their world and back to reality.  
  
"Thanks Maria, I'm deaf now" Michael's annoyed tone was apparent.  
  
She just smiled sweetly "Now if only you were mute as well"  
  
"Hey you guys...how long were we in there?" Asked Liz  
  
" A little over 5 hours" answered Maris  
  
"Oh" Said Liz "Hey Max?"  
  
"Yeah"   
  
"Why didn't you just use your powers to get us out?"  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!  
  
  
  
@@  
Whoo hoo (does a little dance) I finished and I want YOU to read and review and the I want YOU to wait and read my next Fic and let me know what you think of that. 


End file.
